The Fifth Marauder
by XxJustRememeberxX
Summary: Iris Taylor has spent her whole life as the "murders daughter." But all that will change when she gets her Hogwarts acceptance letter and becomes friends with the Marauders. And becomes one.


"Are you sure my Lord?" a middle aged man asked. He had grey hair, blue eyes that looked like they haven't shined in ages, and a quivering but a sly smile that looked like he knew something we didn't.

A group of people dressed in dark cloaks huddled together in a foggy and gloomy graveyard. A dim light coming from the tip of a wand lit up their faces and added a mysterious glow to the graveyard.

A withering man clearly disliked his doubt. "Are you questioning me, Mulciber?" he asked.

Mulciber cowered and trembled. "N-no my L-lord. I-I just thought that the state you are in-" he started. "Crucio!" a red streak lighted up and hit Mulciber directly in the chest. He fell to the floor before he withered and shook. He let out a blood curling scream before the man held up his hand as to stop and Mulciber passed out. A man with short black hair and a shaved beard merely laughed while a girl who had medium black and white hair and pale skin jumped back in surprise.

"You are dismissed. And take that unworthy fool with you!" the man scowled. They shook their heads furiously and with a loud crack dissaperated. "Except for you Druella. I need to have a separate talk with you." Druella took a long look behind her before stepping forward. She quivered and trembled for a second before asking, "yes, my lord?" He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I have heard a few things, Druella. That you're daughter, Andromeda is it?, fell in love with a mudblood. My question is," He looked her dead in the eye, "is it true?"

Druella's eyes widened and she backed away. "N-no my Lord! Certainly not! She... no... never!" He turned away from her. "Why do I feel like you're lying?" She turned in front of him. "Maybe. But that will be fixed right away! I promise my Lord!" He nodded his head and flicked his hand her right hand started to burn and swell. She fell to the floor but was levitated back up.

After five minutes he let her go. "It better be." She dissaperated and he closed his eyes.

 _Finally I can think. I can't believe the place I called home, the place I felt safe is getting destroyed. By me. Wait a second..._

"I know you are here. you can no longer hide." he called out.

From the trees surrounding the graveyard a man covered in hair with electrifying blue eyes emerged. The hairy man snarled and opened his mouth to reveal sharped and pointy teeth..

"Your baby teeth do not scare me, Greyback" he sneered.

"Don't become cocky, my Lord" he replied. The Dark Lord raised his brows questioningly. "And what brings you here, Greyback?" he asked. Greyback looked around to see if anyone was there. Then he quietly said, "he has done what you asked. Cade got defense against the dark arts post."

He sighed. He had never trusted Cade that much. And under pressure he tended to break down. If anything he would have Lestrange take on the job. But he had insisted and he knew the price. One mistake and your dead.

The Dark Lord smiled for a second before turning serious. "Have you done the vow?" he asked. Greyback nodded slowly.

"I had found him today" Greyback said.

Voldemort turned, interested. "And did you finish the job?" he asked.

Greyback pulled out a gold bracelet covered in amethysts and little specs of peridots. The Dark Lord beckoned him over to a river by a ditch and Greyback threw in in. "Next stop, Hogwarts!" he declared.

 _*Flashback*_

Iris Taylor went to show her mother the new picture she had drawn when she heard loud crying and screaming. She tucked herself away in a corner and peered into the kitchen. Her mother and father were fighting.

 _Again._

 _"_ How could you? I came home to see my daughter crying on the couch! She said you slapped her!" her mother screamed. Tears started to well in her eyes and began to pour down her face.

"You don't understand, Amelia. I had to! She was avoiding her chores again!"her father explained.

"That is no reason to hurt her. She is your own child! Have you no shame?!" she screamed.

Iris tried to back away from the situation but dropped her wand. _Really? Now?_ she thought. Her parents faces turned towards her. Her father marched to her and grabbed her hand, he started to drag her by the hand to the kitchen. Iris started to cry at this point, begging her father to stop. He pulled her to her mothers feet and slapped her again. "Tell her you deserved it!" he demanded. She lifted her face upwards to look in her eyes. "I deserved it" she told her.

Her mothers eyes widened and she freaked out. Muttering things about how her marriage was the worst mistake she ever made, tugging at hair. Then a smile came across her lips. She slowly walked to the drawer and pulled out a butcher knife.

 _Oh no._

She walked towards Iris's father. He backed away and closed his eyes as he hit the wall. She stabbed him in the stomach five times before he hit the floor.

Iris barely noticed the Ministry of Magic come take her mom away. Her mom trying to apologize for everything. People trying to get her to answer some questions about what happened but she wouldn't answer them. She felt disconnected, cold and unable to do anything but watch. Her father was dead, as in disconnected to life. And it was all her fault.

 _*End of Flashback*_

No.

I wouldn't think of that. Not now when it was the best day of her life.

She was eleven and allowed to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She will make her mark. Nobody will take pity of the murderers girl.

Finally.


End file.
